


Drabble Collection

by bouncymouse



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Random & Short, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Tags May Change, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncymouse/pseuds/bouncymouse
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles, from generated prompts. These will be very random, so please note I will only be tagging major themes.
Relationships: Elena/Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra, Tifa Lockhart/Reno, Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Tropical Archipelago

**Author's Note:**

> These are all gonna be hella random! Just some bits I've written for prompts from [this awesome generator](https://thwritersroom.tumblr.com/generator) which are serving as warm-up exercises ~~when my brain isn't working~~. Because of the generator, there will likely be a mix of characters/relationships/themes/settings, so I'm only going to add warnings for anything major. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> These are very much forcing me out of my comfort zone :')

“I never wanted this.” Rufus drags his fingers through the sand. Grains scatter in the humid air.

“Never?” The redhead watches him, eyebrow quirked.

“Well…”

“Head of the family.” A chuckle shakes the bare chest, age-old scars marking his skin. “Who’d a thunk it?”

“I suppose it has its draws.”

“Hmm.” Cracked lips on his knuckles, the pressure warm and fleeting. “And you get to fuck the help.”

“You’re not the help, Reno.”

“No?”

He grins. “You’re no help whatsoever.”

Calloused hands, pressing him into the sand. This kiss is more insistent. Sun-soaked skin beneath his palms. “You’re not complaining...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Rufus, Reno, Family Saga, Friends-to-Lovers, "I never wanted this."


	2. Zombie Apocalypse

Rain falls, soaking the concrete streets. 

The darkness of the alley suffocates him. It stinks of piss. Dirty water pools at their feet. 

Still, the creatures come. 

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Reno grits out, through lips that taste of salt and pennies.

A veil of dark hair hides ripped and torn flesh. Tseng doesn’t reply. The bastards got him good, Reno knows. This can’t end well. He thinks he sees it, a flash of silver in a steady hand. A blade he can’t outrun.

_ Fuck, make it quick. Don’t let them-- _

Rain falls. It washes away the blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Reno, Tseng, Zombie Apocalyse, Melancholy, AU, "I don't know why I'm crying."


	3. I Loved You Once

The wall is cold and gritty through Elena’s shirt, digging into her shoulder blades. It’s a sharp pain, searing her blood. 

His eyes are burning too, and she’s drawn to him, a moth to a flame. 

They’re panting. Blood stains his scarlet hair, and there are bruises along his jaw. The adrenaline is intoxicating. He’s all sharp angles and rough edges against her.

When he crushes his mouth to hers, there’s no tenderness, just teeth and tongues and _heat._

It pools deep inside her.

 _She can’t._ Her heart is breaking. “I loved you once.”

His fingers tighten in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Reno, Elena, Drama, Melancholy, "I loved you once."


	4. You Remind Me Of Spring

“You remind me of Spring.” The words pop into Cissnei’s head. She speaks them without preamble.

“Why?”

“I guess it’s the flowers.”

The bathroom tiles are cold through her suit. It’s almost dawn.

“I like Spring.” The flower-girl pauses, nose wrinkled. “You’re more like Summer.”

Cissnei raises an eyebrow.

“Bright and warm.”

Her hair’s still wet from the rain they’re hiding out from. She can feel the chill against her neck.

She grins. “And I’m never too far behind you?”

The flower-girl laughs. Musical in the air, light and sweet and happy. _Is this why you love her?_

“That too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cissnei, Aerith, Bathroom Floor at 3 a.m, "You remind me of Spring."


	5. Around The Campfire

It’s warm near the campfire. Flames lick the navy sky.

He doesn’t remember her. Why would he? Fourteen years between them; he seized the chance to leave with both hands.

Similarities are few. Oh, her hair is dark and it shines in the firelight. But her face is younger, softer. Her eyes have seen less heartache, he fancies.

She feigns confidence, puffing out her skinny chest like a rattled cockatolis. Was he like this, once? Was he so naive?

Tseng doubts it. They share Wutai, that’s all.

Until today. He must make her understand.

“Please,” he says. “For my sake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Tseng, Yuffie, Around The Campfire, "Please. For my sake."


	6. A Quiet Breakfast

“I like this,” Elena says, voice dripping sarcasm. “A quiet breakfast with you.”

They’ve painted the narrow alley scarlet. There’s copper in the air. One hand clutches a steaming takeaway cup, the other reaches beneath her jacket to holster her gun.

“In my defence, I didn’t know they’d be here.” Cissnei frowns at her own cup, crushed on the ground during the scuffle. “There goes my caffeine fix.”

“Dial it in. I’ll buy you another coffee.”

Three men, dead. Lifeless eyes, and it’s not even nine a.m. Is this what she signed up for? Elena isn’t sure. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Elena, Cissnei, Angst, Espionage, "I like this. A quiet breakfast with you."


	7. The Dumbest Thing

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.” He’s perched on the edge of his desk, arms folded.

It isn’t. Elena doesn’t _do_ dumb. She’s smart and impulsive. Deadly. But it’s 3 a.m. and he wants her, and the easiest way is to rile her up.

She stalks across the office. Her tie is immaculate at her pale throat. His fingers itch to drag her to her knees.

“Excuse me?” Her eyes burn.

He smirks. “You heard me.”

She shoves him. Papers scatter across the floor. She closes the space between them.  “Say that again, Mr. President.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Rufus, Elena, Romantic, 3 a.m., "This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done."


	8. You Can't Escape This

The ground is hard. He can’t breathe. Maybe he was shot, or stabbed… he doesn’t know. All he feels is ice and fire.

And pressure. The vampire is heavy, seated across his hips. Dark hair and scarlet eyes.

“You can’t escape this,” he says. His fingers are cool against Reno’s cheek. “Though you continue to try.”

_ I fucking will. Watch me. _

He won’t die. Not like this.

“I was like you once… a pawn.”

He’s not a pawn. A pawn’s a victim, and Reno’s a fighter.

“You owe so much.” Vincent’s eyes are ablaze. 

“Don’t owe you shit,” he snarls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Reno, Vincent, "You can't escape this."


	9. Teach Me, Please

A steady _hiss, thunk, hiss._ The artificial lungs. The creature in the glass tank sleeps.

Beautiful. Pale skin and bare limbs. A conundrum, an enigma, a _challenge…_

Hojo stands in the dark lab. He stands, and he watches. His heartbeat mimics the steady breath of the machinery that keeps her alive.

One day, he’ll have her. He’ll take her apart, piece by perfect piece. Break her down to her base ingredients and make her _better._

_Ask me,_ she says. Her voice isn’t a sound, it’s a feeling. It’s the shiver that runs along his spine.

“Teach me,” he begs. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hojo, Jenova, "Ask me." "Teach me, please."


	10. I Need You

“I need you,” she whimpers.

The bathroom tiles are cold. She lost her underwear minutes earlier, and she grinds her slick heat against the tent in his trousers. Their fingers are already fumbling for his belt.

It’s not romantic, but neither are they. It’s all about gratification, and that’s fine by Reno. Emotional baggage isn’t his forte (Shiva knows he has enough already) and he’s happy to fuck her until she shivers and trembles around him, make her cry his name.

She’s pretty. Soft curves that fit his rough edges. 

“Tifa… _Fuck...”_

He’s falling, but that’s a problem for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tifa, Reno, Bathroom Floor at 3 a.m, "I need you."


	11. You Could Have Saved me

The nightmare haunts him, night after night.

She stands in the flowers. They stain the hem of her pink dress yellow.

Dark hair and big brown eyes.

“You could have saved me.” The fear in her voice breaks him. “Why didn’t you, Cloud? Why didn’t you come?”

_I tried._ The words stick in his throat.

This pain is different, sharper. It’s like a hand has reached into his chest and ripped out his heart.

_ I’m sorry. _

Marlene watches him. Tears fill her eyes. “I want to go home.”

_Home._ A place she’ll never go.

_ Please, forgive me. I’m so sorry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Cloud, Marlene, "You could have saved me."


	12. Are We Really Slow Dancing?

Reno’s fingers grip the porcelain. There’s blood in the sink. The room tumbles gently around him.

Is it the drink or the head injury? He isn’t sure. His split lip tastes like pennies. He landed hard when the first guy punched him, cracked his head off the floor.

“Are we really doing this?” he mutters, staring at his pale reflection in the mirror. “Are we really slow dancing?”

His reflection grins back. The points of his teeth are bloody.

“The fuck are you grinnin’ at?” he slurs.

He deserves it. The hangover, the fight, the pain. He deserves it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reno, Reno, Reflective, "Are we really doing this? Are we really slow dancing?"


	13. Surprise Me

Another stakeout. They’re on the roof of a rundown building. It’s raining, a measly drizzle that glues his red hair to his face and seeps into his bones.

Elena’s fingers clutch the rifle.

It’s fucking freezing.

“Fifty if you nail him in the head,” he says, legs kicked out in front of him. One cigarette in the carton. He needs  _ some _ way to amuse himself.

“Too easy.”

“Okay… make it interesting.” He considers. “A hundred if you can hit him in the eye.”

After this many years, he’s not squeamish.

“Which one?” she asks.

“Surprise me.”

She grins. “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Reno, Elena, Rooftop, Gloomy, "Surprise me."


	14. Was That So Bad?

Barely an inch in it, but the other man towers over Zack. The wall is cool at his back.

It’s not as cold as the air against his stomach. The skin there is slick with his release.  _ Dirty . _

Guilt consumes him, even as the tremors subside. He’s panting, palms clammy.

His body betrayed him so readily. His knees are weak, and he’s hard as a rock. Fingers still stroke him, insistent and painfully slow.

_ He _ watches. The low light catches silver hair and mako eyes. They’re hungry. His tongue wets his mouth.

“See now,” he murmurs. “Was that so bad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Zack, Sephiroth, Enemies-to-Lovers, Gloomy, "See, now. Was that so bad?"


	15. Specimen

Dark and uncomfortably warm. Sweat beads her skin. The air tastes clinical, a harsh bite in her throat.

Aerith presses her palms to the glass. It’s cool. The sensation grounds her.

_Will they come for her?_ She feels it in her bones. That’s how it’s written, so that’s how it will be.

When the figure emerges from the shadows she doesn’t flinch, just stands and waits. The bruises on her veins are nothing. Her body is numb.

“I never wanted this.” There’s a syringe in his hand.

He’s lying. He’s yearned for her since she escaped.

“Let me go. Please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Hojo, Aerith, Ominous, "I never wanted this."


	16. Treatment

He thrashes on the gurney. It’s no use. Restraints cut into his skin.

Though it’s warm in the lab, he’s shivering. Scarlet hair clings to his skin, slick with sweat. He’s fucking terrified. He knows what happens here. 

The Drum is synonymous with death. There’s murder in his eyes.

Cold hands grip his forearm. There’s the prick of a needle and ice crawling through his veins. All he sees is the white coat in the dark.

“See, now... Was that so bad?”

Reno needs his angel. Dark hair and burgundy eyes. He clings to her as the darkness takes him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Reno, Hojo, Ominous, "See, now. Was that so bad?"


	17. I Don't Back Down

Elena storms in. Doesn’t knock the door or even let him put the phone down before she’s slammed the letter on the desk, eyes wild.

Tseng watches coolly.

“Was this you?” she demands.

The medical report says she isn’t fit for active duty. There are long words she’s too angry to even try to understand. This isn’t _fair._

“If that’s the doctor’s assessment—”

“ _You_ don’t want me to come back.”

“The Northern Cave—”

Was three months ago. Sure, she doesn’t sleep, or eat, or laugh. But she’s _fine_.

_“Sir.”_

His expression softens. Gone in an instant. “I don’t back down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Elena, Gloomy, "I don't back down."


	18. The Room

There is a room without a door.

They come and go while _he_ stares, unseeing. Suspended, _frozen._ Reno doesn’t know the science. He doesn’t care. All he knows is he’s glad it isn’t him in the glass tube.

The thought of it makes him claustrophobic. He styles it out when anyone else is there, cracking jokes with clammy hands shoved in his pockets and sweat crawling down his spine.

This one’s from Nibelheim. _Was?_ Maybe the kid’s better off in here, away from Shinra’s dirty truth. Maybe not.

“Poor fucker,” he mutters as he leaves.

Outside, the air tastes sweet.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Reno, Cloud, "There is a room without a door."


End file.
